A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of toothbrushes, more specifically, a portable toothbrush sanitizer.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As will be discussed immediately below, no prior art discloses a toothbrush sanitizer that plugs into a standard wall outlet and of which has a small reservoir filled with water and a heating element that forms steam that is directed onto a toothbrush head located inside of a sealed entry; wherein the toothbrush sanitizer is small and highly portable; wherein the toothbrush sanitizer features a collapsible electrical plug that can fold out for insertion into an electrical outlet or alternatively employs the use of batteries to form steam; wherein the toothbrush sanitizer includes a small chamber accessible from a sealed entry and of which enables entrance of a head of a toothbrush therein to sanitize via steam.
The Yu Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0029518) discloses a toothbrush sterilizer and cleaner including a steam chamber and a temperature control switch. However, the sterilizer does not teach a steaming chamber in fluid connection with an inlet and upon which only the head of the toothbrush is inserted through a sealed opening at said inlet in order to engage steam upon the head of the toothbrush.
The Duffy Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2004/0033182) discloses an oral hygiene device sanitizer having a water chamber positioned adjacent to a controllable heater to generate steam to be mixed with heated air for sanitization. Again, the sanitizer includes a chamber that is large enough to enclose an entire toothbrush and not a small chamber into which a head of a toothbrush is inserted and steamed directly.
The Erickson Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,927) discloses a toothbrush recycling apparatus and method that includes a heater for heating water in the chamber to produce steam. However, the apparatus is not a portable sanitizer that projects steam onto a head of a toothbrush.
The Gipson, II Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,882,613) discloses a toothbrush holder and sanitizer flush apparatus. Again, the sanitizer is not directed to sanitizing only the head of the toothbrush, and does not teach an inlet that is sealed by a rubber seal and through which the head of a toothbrush is inserted into.
The Pinsky Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,213,603) discloses a system and method for toothbrush sanitization and storage. However, the device has a plurality of apertures and not a single chamber into which only the head of a toothbrush is inserted in order to sterilizer the head of the toothbrush.
The Foster, Jr. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,460) discloses a toothbrush sanitizer that has a housing containing a centrally located elongated ultraviolet bulb surrounded by cavities for receiving standing toothbrushes. Again, the sanitizer encases the entire toothbrush and not a small chamber having a sealed opening into which only the head of the toothbrush is inserted.
The Shin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 542,929) illustrates an ornamental design for a toothbrush sterilizer, which does not teach a chamber into which a toothbrush head is inserted.
The Lin Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 413,986) illustrates an ornamental design for a container for sterilizing toothbrush by steam, which does not teach a chamber into which a toothbrush head is inserted.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a toothbrush sanitizer that plugs into a standard wall outlet and of which has a small reservoir filled with water and a heating element that forms steam that is directed onto a toothbrush head located inside of a sealed entry; wherein the toothbrush sanitizer is small and highly portable; wherein the toothbrush sanitizer features a collapsible electrical plug that can fold out for insertion into an electrical outlet or alternatively employs the use of batteries to form steam; wherein the toothbrush sanitizer includes a small chamber accessible from a sealed entry and of which enables entrance of a head of a toothbrush therein to sanitize via steam. In this regard, the toothbrush sanitizer departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.